


Forged From Rage And Grief

by TotidemVerbis



Series: FrattWeek2020 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: Matt thinks of the words that describe Frank Castle.
Series: FrattWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608433
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fratt Week





	Forged From Rage And Grief

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short, but I haven't written for Frank in a while and wanted to ease back into it.
> 
> Written for FrattWeek2020  
> Day 1: Weapons

There are many words that Matt associates with Frank Castle. 

Tragedy.

While Matt knows that he can never truly understand what happened to Frank, he knows that what happened to Frank and his family was a tragedy. Disagreements aside, Matt mourns for the man that Frank was.

Resilient. 

Knocked down, bleeding, barely breathing. Nothing seems to stop Frank, not even the man's own mortality. Matt has come across Frank in varying stages of nearly-dead, but injuries don't stop Frank. Barely slows him down. He just keeps moving forward, and his own blood is mixed in with his enemies in his wake.

Coffee. 

Not the sugary coffee that Foggy favors or Karen's ever changing experimental flavors. The scent of bitter black coffee clings to Frank, along with thick scent of copper. If exhaustion has a scent, it's bitter black coffee and faded copper.

Weapon.

The obvious thought is of the guns that Frank handles like they're an extension of his own body. When Frank isn't holding a gun, Matt can hear the way his palm slides against his leg as if he needs something to hold onto. That's not what Matt thinks of. He thinks of fists making solid connections and of the quick way that Frank moves. Hears the roar that starts low on Frank's chest when he charges at a target, boots hitting the ground in time with a heartbeat. It's not the arsenals that are important. Frank himself is the weapon, forged from rage and grief. 

Moral. 

This one took some time for Matt to connect to the Punisher, but Frank is moral. His reasonings are different, but Frank isn't a mindless killer. There are lines that he won't cross, and Matt sometimes admits to himself that Frank isn't completely wrong. He will never agree with Frank's way of handling things, but Frank at least has good own moral code that he stays true to. 

Friend.

He doesn't think that Frank was ever an enemy, not even in the beginning. As time passes and their paths cross more, a friendship is established. Frank doesn't kill people around Matt, and Matt has stopped threatening to imprison Frank again. Frank watches Matt's back and even occasionally carries him on the nights where someone gets a shot in.

"Thinkin' too much, Red." The rough voice pulls Matt from his thoughts, and he accepts the full thermos of hot coffee. Bitter and black.

"You just keep your eyes open," Matt tells him and gestures to the warehouse they're watching. 

Frank doesn't reply, he isn't very talkative when they're not looking into illegal weapons deals, but that's okay. Matt and Frank don't need words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
